ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: American Alien
Superman: American Alien is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Synopsis The series follows young reporter Clark Kent, whom he truly know as Kal-El, use his abilities to fight against countless potential threats as the superhero know as Superman. Episodes See List of Superman: American Alien episodes Cast & Characters Main Character(s) * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A young reporter who double his life as a alien hero. Supporting Characters * Lois Lane (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A ambitious reporter at the Daily Planet and Superman's love interest. * James "Jimmy" Olsen (voiced by Josh Brener) - A young friendly but somewhat clumsy photographer who is often considering to be "Superman's Pal". * Perry White (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The gruff but caring head chief editor of the Daily Planet. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe (voiced by Ogie Banks) - A fellow reporter at the Daily Planet who's often know for his liberal political views. * Steven "Steve" Lombard (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A fellow reporter who's the Daily Planet's blowhard sports reporter who often bullies Clark, but often claiming that he is his best friend. * Catherine "Cat" Grant (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - A rather flirtatious reporter who often flirt with fellow male reporters and also the Daily Planet's gossip columnist. * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Paul Eiding) - Clark's protective but caring foster mother who he and Martha often help him with guidance. * Martha Kent (voiced by Deborah Strang) - Clark's loving and caring foster mother. * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a hardworking police captain of the Metropolis Police Department. * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - A clumsy but helpful fan of Superman. * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (voiced by Khary Payton) - A young college student who gain electrokinesis and use his powers for good. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl '''(voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Superman's young teen cousin who learning of being a superhero and is also Jimmy's love interest. * '''Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by Cameron Bowen) - A young teenage clone of Superman. * Krypto the Superdog (voiced effects by either Dee Bradley Baker or Frank Welker) - A Kryptonian dog and Superman's pet dog. Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor (voiced by Michael C. Hall) - The head CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy who grew a fear of extraterrestials which turn into an unhealthy hatred. ** Mercedes "Mercy" Graves (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Lex's personal bodyguard/limo driver who often seem rather mysterious. * Rudy Jensen/Parasite (voiced by Nolan North) - A former LexCorp jantior who get turn into an purple-skinned leech-like creature where he drain people's drain in order to staying alive. This character is a amalgam version of the Raymond Jensen's Parasite and the Rudy Jones' Parasite. * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by Tara Strong) - A former ex-shock jock who gain the ability of electrokinesis. * Doomsday (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A powerful creature who armed with indestructible strength and healing factor and responsible of nearly killing Superman. * Brainaic (voiced by Tom Kane) - A extremely highly intelligence alien-like being who's responsible for putting the Kryptonian city of Kandor in a bottle and possibly be the one who's responsible for the destruction of Krypton. * Bizarro (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A bizarre, yet opposite clone of Superman who often speak in the third and isn't too bright, he also has the same share powers as him, but are completely backward. * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - The powerful yet ruthless leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters. ** Morgan Edge (voiced by Travis Willingham) - A corrupting corporate executive whom he secretly try of overthrow him and take control of the Intergang, despite of him being somewhat good friend Bruno. ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) - The Intergang's personal mad scientist who help either upgrade and create arsenal. But, he is a tiny bit of a nice guy. ** Whisper A'Daire (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - A skilled martial artist and Bruno's on/off-again love interest. * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A former member of the Intergang who get turn into a robot armed with a Kryptonite-sharp heart following his fatal encounter with Superman. * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - A puzzle-themed supervillian who often challenge Superman. * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A ancient Garlic woman who reawaken as a vengeful spirit. * Mongul (voiced by Corey Burton) - The ruler of Warworld who both incredibly strong and incredibly smart where he captured and has peoples to fight each other to the death. * General Dru-Zod (voiced by Ron Perlman) - The corrupt and power-hungry yet dangerous Kryptonian general who skills rival Superman. ** Ursa (voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - A dangerous female Kryptonian criminal and Zod's love interest. ** Non (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A powerful and strong Kryptonian criminal who's silent but is somewhat clumsy. * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A toy-making individual who use toy-themed gimmicks/devices who isn't pure evil, he just misguided and misunderstood. * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Clark's former childhood rival/bully and a high school dropout who later learn Clark's secrets and don a armor-like exo-skeleton-like suit. * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (voiced by Dan Green) - A scientist who try to create Kryptonite-based energy, but get turn into an living green-skinned being with Kryptonite energy. Production Animation Production Soundtrack Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Television shows Category:Television Shows Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superhero television series Category:Superheroes Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation